Being Different
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are total opposites...but...they're always there for each other and always will be...so when they got engaged, who could complain you know? SASUNARU fluff.


**Yes I really have got a problem with putting off work. 4 stories in 2 days...FOUR! I think my brain went into overload and just fucked off really. Oh well.**

**Warnings: Some sweet Sasunaru fluff**

**Disclamier...this is getting old...**

**Enjoy!**

Taking the phrase total opposites to a new level was Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone thought they were mortal enemies with a vengeance to insult and hurt each other as often as possible...not saying it isn't true but there were _other_ feelings there as well.

Sasuke is around 6ft tall, a good height for an English-man, with a job as a company president –meaning he was _very_ smart-. His eyes were onyx black, with matching hair and he bore no expression most of the time. His attitude was tough, unyielding to others and no one had ever seen him in a relationship. He hated the sun and hated the winter. He loved the night time and darkness. He had one brother and two caring, but strict, parents. He was stuck up and proud to be who he was knowing he had earned it and only made friends with those who he deemed worthy as well (so more rich snobs).

And Naruto? Naruto is only 5ft"7, 3 inches below the average height of a man, and worked as a sports teacher at a senior school. His eyes are a bright sky blue, with golden yellow locks which pointed in every direction. He was carefree, cried when he wanted too and helped for people who asked for it, no matter the task. He'd never been seen together with anyone romantically though when he did have a crush on someone he would make it known to the world. He loved the sun, and light, fearing the darkness. He was orphaned the day he was born but got adopted when he was 6 by a man named Iruka. He was gentle and made friends with anyone who spoke to him or looked like they needed a shoulder to cry on.

But everyone have things which suit them best.

Sasuke was a very handsome man, so was Naruto but they both suited different things. They looked amazing walking the snow. Naruto's cheeks flushed a dark red and his nose radiated pink and Sasuke's dark hair catching snowflakes, flattening to frame his face as he walked, and although the raven hated winter, it made him glow. His usually pale cheeks caught on a red tinge as he walked, his lips turned a darker red as he licked them and the reflection of the snow made his jaw line more prominent, proving to women they obviously liked him for a reason.

Naruto was the same as the raven, but he shone in the sun. He was sweet and friendly in the spring but when the actual heat of summer poked through people could barely stand to be near the blonde. His hair reflected the light of the sun, lighting up his face and his bright blue eyes got even more emotion filled. His caramel toned skin took on a bronzer colour as the sun darkened it, and the darker the skin the whiter the teeth, so when the blonde smiled, he took peoples breath away.

They had different backgrounds, families, friends, social status, seasons, personalities, likes, dislikes, views...and no one else could understand what it was about them which made them so wrong, so right, so perfect, so striking together. It was something people didn't grasp. How could people so different become so close or complement each other like they did?

It was simple. Love. Sasuke loved his blonde dearly and Naruto love his raven just as much. They had since they met back at primary school. No matter the problem they stuck together. Through the bully who found Naruto fun to tease, to the death of Sasuke's mother when they were 25.

Their relationship was a secret in a sense that they never told people unless asked directly, but they were comfortable being known about. Since they were 15 and their relationship took a turn for the more romantic light...only the parents had known then.

At age 10, when Naruto had broken his arm fighting a bully, Sasuke was there to hold the blonde's hand as he got his cast fit, and was the first to sign it. Naruto had never been happier.

At age 13, when Sasuke was beaten up for taking away a seniors girlfriend –even though he obviously had no interest in her- the blonde was there to shove and fight for the injured raven.

In year 10 at 15 when Naruto found out his feelings for his best friend, it was Sasuke who was there to reciprocate them silently, hugging the boy close and whispering what he felt into the smaller ones ear. It was the silent kisses in the hall, the hidden holding of hands at the lunch table and sweet nothings whispered which made Naruto and Sasuke fill with joy.

In year 11, when Sasuke turned 16, it was Naruto who brought the raven away for their own little private party, hiding him from the raging fan girls and singing to him alone. They also lost their virginity on the same night.

In college, when Naruto was being pestered by the music club to join after they found out he blonde's singing voice was stunning, it was Sasuke who punched the club president and told him to back off, explaining he needed to help Sasuke and had no time for clubs. That was also when Naruto's other best friends Kiba, Gaara, Sakura and Ino walked in on Sasuke and Naruto sharing a passionate kiss. It was known as the 'moment of truth' to see if they would accept it and Gaara had just mumbled something like 'thought so' before the others smiled.

When Sasuke finally got his dream job after flying through his degree and getting honours, Naruto was there to cry for him in happiness as they drank alone in their shared apartment.

It was just a year later at 24 that Sasuke had gotten news of his mother having terminal cancer and the Uchiha family watched as their loved one slipped away. Naruto was there at 25 to cry alongside Sasuke at Mikoto Uchiha's funeral, the only real time Naruto had seen the family of stoic men cry.

But now, at 28, with Sasuke earning a 6 figured pay check and Naruto happy on his, much, much lower pay-check since he enjoyed his job...here they were. Together. In love. And still trying to break the news to the office about Sasuke being engaged.

Neji Hyuuga sat with his cousin as Sasuke offered them drinks. They were there on business but since they had been friends since college they felt a drink and catch up talk was in need. A few others joined how Neji couldn't name but they were obviously important. His cousin Hinata spoke quietly to the other men in the room. He noticed Rock Lee was also chatting animatedly into Shino's ear but didn't want to attract the loud conversation over to him so he kept silent.

"So , I hear business is going well? You increased your profit again by another 15%?" Sasuke nodded, sipping from his coffee mug Naruto had bought him.

"Yes, it is going well."

"That nice, I have heard you are planning to expand your business to another country?" the large man enquired, glancing at the 6 other men in the room for acknowledgement.

"Yes, but I will only own the company if I do, I won't also try and manage it. I don't want to have to travel and live in the other county for a few days a week."

"But if you did you could earn twice as much as you are now."

"Thank you for the information but I like my life as it has now. Why complicate it." The men looked at Sasuke like he was insane. They were twice his age and they knew people eventually wanted more money, why not start now.

"I have also heard rumours that you are engaged?" Sasuke let his brow rise but this was the moment our blonde decided to burst into the room, followed by a call of 'Naruto! I said he was in a meeting!'

"SASUKE!" The blonde yelled, ignoring the shocked expressions of a man dressed in jogging bottoms, mud stains on his knees and a plaster on his left cheek.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked, showing a rare expression of worry as he did a once over on the blonde and stood up to greet the shorter boy.

"Itachi put something dumb in the paper!" Naruto yanked something out of his back pocket and passed it to Sasuke. The raven read the headline and his eyes widened. His stupid elder brother had decided to announce that he and Naruto were engaged.

"I can see...fuck." The gruff older men in the room looked stunned at the language and Neji seemed intrigued at the raven use of such colourful language.

"I mean, I didn't even tell Iruka yet! He's gonna' be so mad! Or confused? I mean he was worse when Kakashi proposed to him and he just stared blankly before passing out. It was funny before, when he thought he was just stunned but the idiot started to cry when he woke up. You remember? Oh...yeah you were there. Also Kakashi phoned me, like, 5 minutes ago in the car, I know it's illegal to talk on the phone and drive but I can do both, and anyway he said he wants us to come over and h hadn't shown Iruka the paper and Iruka hadn't seen it or else he would have called and-"

"Calm down Naruto." The blonde whimpered, looking up into Sasuke's eyes. With a 5 inch height difference, he was staring as Sasuke's neck. "Ok, who did you tell so far?"

"I told...your family...and...Sakura. Only because she was convinced you would be free to molest afterwards." Sasuke growled, glancing towards his confused associates.

"Neji, Hinata, Lee, Shino, Mr. Hakane and Mr. Brown. I would like to introduce my fiancé, Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde suddenly flushed bright red and punched Sasuke in the arm, earning himself a small smile.

"Are you joking?" A voice from cut through and Naruto winced, stepping behind Sasuke slightly. The raven turned cold eyes on the older male and said, with a hint of malice in his voice,

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. I've been together with Naruto since I was 15 and nothing anyone says can change my mind about the idiot."

"Thanks teme, couldn't you have made me seem a little more intelligent instead of my nick name actually being idiot?"

"Nope. It was that or my dobe." Naruto flushed and smiled. Neji did have quite a lot of pride in him right now. He thought the reason Sasuke had rejected Hinata's and Temari's advances, was because he was very picky, not because he was already deeply loyal to another person. Being gay was also another reason but he would flick that away for now.

"Congratulations Sasuke-kun" Hinata whispered, getting three nods and eventually also nodded, elbowing the frowning white haired man next to him who eventually nodded as well.

"Way too easy. Remember when Sai found out? He yelled 'let me join in', which I still don't get?"

"That because I blocked everything on your laptop."

"I know, you act like Iruka sometimes."

"I've never called you doll-face."

"...true" Naruto watched as Sasuke ushered everyone out of his office, locking the door and turning his passionate eyes onto the blonde, he smiled, a heart warming one which Naruto was the only recipient of.

"You" Sasuke started, stepping closer towards the blonde, "Better get used to the phrase, " the raven stopped in front of Naruto and lifted his left hand to trace the fix like scars across his lover's cheeks from a car crash when he was 21. "Because it's what you're going to be called at school from now on." Naruto merely smiled, kissing Sasuke's nose before nuzzling the ravens neck saying,

"Well you better start stocking up on lube, because when I'm finished with you, neither of us will be able to walk." Sasuke chuckled before kissing his fiancé's lips, caressing the smooth bronze skin before thanking whoever decided to bless him with this man, one he would live and die for.

"I'm so glad I found you." Sasuke mumbled against the shell of Naruto's ear.

"You have no idea." Naruto replied before locking their lips together and making use of that shiny desk for more, _entertaining _matters.

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**Review if you want too, otherwise, carry on. :D xxxxx**


End file.
